Letters for You
by BlackAngel-Chan
Summary: A collection of letters to the Soul Eater gang and beyond. Warning: Might give you migrane and a slight heart attack. You may also die from laughing too hard..
1. For Maka

**TO MY LOVELY READERS OUT THERE, PLEASE SUPPORT ME SO YOU MAY HAVE IMMORTALITY!**

**Just kidding ^_^ Hope you all love this**

* * *

_Dear Maka,_

_Do you know how much I suffer without you?_

_Every single waking moment is torture._

_I always think about you and you don't know that. You choose to ignore me instead of loving me back. It wasn't my fault that I'm like this._

_It's in my nature._

_I know I'm not the perfect man for you, but please accept my love. _

_I can cook for you, take care of you, and give you what you want._

_Just love me, for Death's sake!_

_Remember that one night when you cried and I held you in my arms?_

_That was the most memorable night of my entire life._

_I love you, my angel._

_Love, _

_Spirit._

* * *

**Admit it. You thought it was Soul….**

**Review!**


	2. For Death the Kid

Dear Death the Kid,

I know everything you like.

I know everything that you hate.

And I know everything about you.

Because you're the most precious and greatest thing that has happened to me.

Do you know how much I suffer when I'm not with you?

It hurts. It hurts oh so much.

The worst part of it all was you won't talk back to me.

You just stare at me relentlessly.

I love you!

You and the three white stripes on your hair!

If only you knew…

With love,

Your Fan girl

p.s. I hope you don't find it creepy that I sleep with your photo beside me.

* * *

**Inspired by my cousin!**

**Review?**


	3. For Medusa and Spirit

**Aw, thanks for the love, people! Cookies for everyone then, hehehe~**

* * *

Dear Medusa,

BABY BLOOMERS!

Love,

Spirit.

* * *

_MEDUSA'S REPLY.._

Dear Pervert,

Will you stop talking about the bloomers already?

It's been MONTHS!

I'm dead, for death's sake! DEAD.

If you don't stop tormenting me with that particular memory, I will haunt you for the rest of your life, got that?

And it's really really rude of you to bring up such topic.

Sincerely,

Medusa

* * *

**I can't think of anything else, so…bye!**


	4. For the Assymmetrical Freaks

Dear Assymmetrical freaks,

You are definitely getting on my nerves lately.

No matter how hard I try, you foolish barbarians still wouldn't understand the art of symmetry.

Do you even know what symmetry is?!

It is a vague sense of harmonious and beautiful proportion and balance.

Now do you get it, or do I have to spell it out to you?

S-Y-M-M-E-T-R-Y.

But I just realize that the word itself isn't symmetrical.

YOU DISGUST ME!

*runs away, crying*

With symmetrical love,

Death The Kid

P.S. Liz: *sigh* He still won't stop talking….

P.p.s: Patty: GIRAFFES!

* * *

**OMG, I feel like crying, guys! 308 hits with just three chapters down! 15 reviews? Can we aim for 25 this time? Please? *puppy eyes*  
**


	5. For the Soul Eater Fans

Dear Soul Eater Fans,

Come on, at least pay attention to us!

We're imporant too!

Just because it's an anime series doesn't mean it revoles around the main characters!

What about us?

Unnoticed and unloved, forever alone.

AND DON'T GET US STARTED ON THE COLORS!

Jeez, does it take too much energy to color US?!

Only the main characters have colors….

Sincerely,

The other students of DWMA

P.S. We have interesting lives too, you know…

* * *

***officially crying* I can't believe it, you guys! 27 REVIEWS AND OVER 450 HITS! I love you all so much!**

**Cookies for greyvss, Omega02x, Eieriann, and bitterweetendingsforever!**


	6. For Raffanan

Dear Soul,

Do you love Maka?

-Raffanan

* * *

Dear Raffanan,

You're asking me if I love a flat-chested bookworm?

If I love a nagging smartass?

If I love a girl who can make snappy comebacks?

If I love a girl who took care of me for three freaking years,

Who put up with my rants and teasing,

Who cooks for me when I can't.

Who accepts that I'm the cool one.

Who knows that Blair and I don't have a thing?

Yes, yes, I do love Maka.

Just….don't tell her yet.

With coolness,

Soul

* * *

**This letter is a reader request, sent by Raffanan. If you want a question to be answered by the SE gang, review or PM me!**


	7. For ValleyOfDeath

Dear Kid,

Why is it that your father, not symmetrical in the slightest, does not seem to bother you?

Is it because of your respect for him?

-ValleyOfDeath

* * *

Dear ValleyOfDeath,

**This is Liz speaking to you because Kid had run off to the Death Room to confront his father.**

**He was crying on the way there, saying that, over and over, **

"**MY OWN FATHER IS NOT SYMMETRICAL! HOW CAN I HAVE NOT NOTICED THAT?!"**

**And then he had Lord Death measured for a new outfit. A symmetrical one.**

**Although he does respect his dad, he had to give Shinigami-sama hell for that.**

**So, haha, sorry if he can't answer right now. **

**He's passed out on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose.**

**With love, Liz.**

**P.S. I think he's gonna measure everyone in the room until we're all symmetrical…eep.**

* * *

**Oh my god, guys….I'm sorry for being so unfunny with this chapter T_T**

**Letter is from: ValleyOfDeath**


	8. For All The Mortals Out There

To all the mortals out there,

I AM YOUR GOD!

YOU ONLY HAVE TO RESPECT ME!

NOT ANOTHER GOD BY THE NAME OF *CENSORED* AND *CENSORED* AND *CENSORED* BECAUSE THEY ARE A BUNCH OF WUSSES!

I AM THE STRONGEST!

I WILL RULE THIS UNGODLY REALM ONE DAY WITH A HALO ABOVE MY HEAD!

I WILL BE IMMORTAL AND YOU WILL ALL REMEMBER ME AS THE-ACK!*

Sincerely and severely wounded,

BlackStar

*was chopped by Maka.

* * *

**Why do I love you guys? BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

**Plus the censored words are "Shinigami-sama", "Death The Kid" and "Ashura"**

**So I suggest BS should run for his life. As should I! *runs the f*ck away***


	9. For Excalibur

Dear Excalibur,

Honestly, I don't give a f*ck to what you are saying.

YOU. ARE. ANNOYING.

And I don't care when your legend began!

Go annoy someone else before I kick you out of my house, you damn bastard!

And I don't care where your hat came from.

AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO FOLLOW YOUR 1000 LAWS?!

**FOOLS! MY LEGEND BEGAN IN THE TWELFT CENTURY!**

*kicks Excalibur out*

So long, ya sucker!

From,

_**All of the annoyed fans of Soul Eater who cant deal with Excalibur, the most annoying person that has ever lived.**_

* * *

_**True story. Review?  
**_


	10. For greyvss

Dear Maka,

Do you know that you're a fictional character? If you do so, what's your reaction?

Yours truly,

Greyvss

* * *

Dear greyvss,

Me? A fictional character? *laughs*

Impossible! I live and breathe just like everyone else!

I eat, walk, think, run and, well, get "red days" as well.

So, no, I am not a fictional character, thank you very much.

**Er, Maka, I hate to break it to you that you're a fictional character. No hard feelings, right? **

**-Atsushi Okubo**

W-what?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, RIGHT?

This can't be! I am a real person!

_**Maka, he said it himself, youre a-**_

SHUT UP, SOUL! *MAKA-CHOP*

_***passed out***_

SCREW ALL OF YOU!

Maka.

* * *

**Now you've done it….so, review?**

**And I just want to thank the 2,620 views you guys have given this fan fic! I love you guys so much!**


	11. For the Fools

Dear Fools,

Excalibur!

Excalibur!

From United Kingdom

I'm looking for him

I'm going to California

Excalibur!

Excalibur!

From United Kingdom

I'm looking for her

I'm going to California

Excalibur!

Excalibur!

*pause*

EXCALIBUR!

Sincerely,

Excalibur

**P.S. *KICKS EXCALIBUR* SHUT UP!**

* * *

**Yes, this annoys me, but who cares? XDD**


	12. For the FanFiction Writers

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Oh sure, you really put us all in character.

So Maka's the lonely bookworm who tries to search for true love and is a hot head that hits Soul repeatedly with a book and throws him out the window.

Soul is the secret Romeo who hides his feelings for his meister because he thinks it's too uncool.

Kid is the guy who cries over asymmetrical things and falls for all the Mary-Sue OCs.

Liz is the shopaholic who is still afraid of the dark. And, of course, the prom queen.

Patty is the sugar-induced airhead who thinks nothing but giraffes.

Tsubaki is the calm, caring weapon that supplies Black Star with food and does nothing but take care of Black Star.

Black Star is the wannabe God and always shouts out everything he says. Sometimes, HE'S the sensitive one and he's on crack.

Meanwhile, Crona is still being torn apart by being a boy or a girl; though we're still unsure about her/his gender.

Oh dear…

And don't get us started on the other characters.

HOW DO YOU GUYS EVEN SLEEP AT NIGHT?!

**Please, enough with the Mary-sues..**

Oh, shut up, Kid.

Yours truly,

The Soul Eater Cast

P.S. If I see another Mary-sue pairing, I am gonna lose it.

* * *

**I had to write this. I had to.**


	13. For Little Did You Know

Dear Death The Kid

What will happen if you find a girl that is perfectly symmetrical?

If so, will you love her forever?

Even if I severely maim her for even getting close to you?

*Just kidding!

If so, contact me. I am perfect

From,

Little Did You Know

* * *

Dear Little Did You Know,

Such a person exists?!

I MUST FIND HER! AND I WILL CHERISH HER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!

Yes, I will love her forever!

Um…you will do what to her?

Oh, you're perfect?

MARRY ME!

Sincerely,

Death the Kid

P.S. Give me your number and I will call you.

* * *

**Kid broke my heart. *sniff***


	14. For Ashura'sDaughter

Dear JB,

All the coffee in the world is gone. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, it is.

Signed,

Ashura'sDaughter

* * *

Dear AD,

*Dies*

Sincerely,

JB

* * *

**Thank you, AD, for killing JB. Cookies!~ *gives AD ten sugar cookies***


	15. For Tsubaki and greyvss

Dear Tsubaki,

Kindly come and get BlackStar. He's currently passed out from having too much sugar and destroying most of my house.

A shovel may or may not have been involved in him being knocked out.

Sincerely,

Greyvss

* * *

Dear greyvss,

Thank you for letting me know where he is. Sorry if he has caused you any inconvenience.

*bows*

And I suppose it is my fault that he had too much sugar…hmm…

I knew I shouldn't have given him too much cookies.

*goes to greyvss's house and sees Black Star next to a shovel*

Wait a minute….*rage mode* I WILL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BLACK STAR?!

*chases greyvss*

Sincerely,

Tsubaki

P.S. I will skin you alive!

* * *

**Erm, that was slightly OOC…**

**Anyway, I just wanna thank greyvvs for being the person who gave this fic it's 100****th**** review!**

**Thanks man! **


	16. For Yaoi Fans

Dear Yaoi fans,

First of all, I am NOT in love with Black Star, nor Kid, Stein, Lord Death, Justin, Giriko, JB, Excalibur, or, god forbid, SPIRIT!

I am a straight guy, you hear me?! You guys are so uncool!

And, no, raiding my bestfriend's boxers isn't my hobby, for your information. That is just GROSS.

Peace!

Soul

P.S. But Yuri, on the other hand…

* * *

**I can't believe I wrote this O_o**

**REVIEW?**


	17. For the Student Screening Committee

Dear Lord Death,

You have a witch's son at your school! And I don't mean Crona! Are you blind?!

Sincerely,

Student screening committee

* * *

Dear Student Screening Committee,

I am neither blind nor deaf. I KNOW THERE'S A WITCH'S SON IN DWMA!

*huffs* just because I let him slip in doesn't mean I'll do that for all the witches.

And, come on, he didn't do anything bad, did he?

Sincerely,

Lord Death

P.S. Would someone please revive JB? *sigh*


	18. For the Giraffes

Dear giraffes,

Giraffes, giraffes, giraffes, giraffes, giraffes!

Love, Patty!

P.S. GIRAFFES!

* * *

***ring ring* hello?**

**Ah, yes, I was thinking we should restart the Hunger Games for those who doesn't want to review..**


	19. For XxCelestexX

Dear Death the Kid,

Let's see if I can make you freak out.

*hides behind Crona*

Do you know that you have three stripes on one side of your hair?

If so, how do you live knowing that you are asymmetrical?

Sincerely,

XxCelesteXx

P.S. I'm taking Crona home with me. *drags Crona away*

* * *

Dear XxCelestexX,

**Hi, this is Liz yet again.**

**Kid had just passed out in a pool of his own blood because he saw his reflection this morning. He rolled around the floor, crying, "WHY AM I NOT SYMMETRICAL?!"**

**As you should know, he can't dye his hair***

**So yeah, we don't really care about his symmetry shit. **

**He'll live, obviously, just…a bit depressed.**

_**But we'll cheer him up! He's not like trash like he says, ya know!**_

**Right on, Patty!**

**Byez!**

**Liz and **_**Patty**_

P.S. *drags Crona back* OH HELL NO!

**P.P.S. *sigh***

* * *

***cough* poor Crona. He/she doesn't deserve to be fought over.**

**Anyway, I- *RING RING* Hello?**

_**Yeah, hi, this is*bleep* and I would like to ask you to give free sugar cookies today.**_

**Okay! *gives free sugar cookies to everyone***

**Enjoy!**

***manga reference**


	20. For Stein

Dear Stein,

I am begging you; please return my toes!

Sincerely,

Spirit


	21. For Spirit

Dear Spirit,

NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sincerely,

Stein

P.S. Oh, and I took one of your ears too..

* * *

***shudder* Creepy, creepy Stein…**


	22. For TooBitter and the SoMa fans

Dear Soul,

Why don't you just tell Maka those three little words yet?! We all know you adore her, just say those words! And she won't MakaChop you because she will be too busy being silent and blushing the equivalent of a ripe tomato. Soul, GO FOR IT!

-Bitter, with the SoMa fans to back me up.

* * *

Dear Bitter,

I don't know how to tell her! It'll be uncool of me to just say it out loud, you know!

I need a freaking plan!

And Black Star and Kid aren't perfect Romeos as well, you know. I can't ask THEM for advice on how to win my meister's heart.

But…if she IS listening right now…Maka, I love you.

**W-what?**

*blushes* um…Maka….you…heard…that?

***nods while blushing***

Well….um….CIAO! *runs the f*ck away*

Sincerely,

Soul

P.S. BAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

* * *

**Whoops. You really need to look around your surroundings before you say that out loud, Soul. Jeez…**

Shut up, ya twerp.

***annoyed* This. Is. SPARTA! *punches Soul in the face* TELL MAKA HOW YOU REALLY FEEL OR I'LL KILL YOU!**

*passed out*

**Well…if you don't review…you will suffer the same fate. Mwahahahahahahah! **


	23. For the Other Fandoms

Dear other Fandoms,

Why on earth would you describe me as a crazy fangirl?!

Seriously, I am nothing like you!

Sure, I read best sellers and watch shows and anime but that doesn't mean I fangirl a lot..

So, please, don't do this to me! I'm a top student!

_So, what if I do this? *sexy pose*_

Finnick….*nosebleed*

**Or this? *sexy pose***

Sebastian, please…*nosebleed*

_**Or probably this….*sexy pose with shirt off***_

ER MER GED, STOP IT, PERCY!

*passes out*

-Maka

P.S. I think I died and went to heaven…

* * *

**Ahahahahaa! Sorry, I can't help it! My fandoms are too much! **

_*sexy pose*_

**O_O *nosebleed***


	24. For the Fangirls

Dear Fangirls,

Please, restrain yourselves around the gang.

They cannot handle your rabid screaming, OTP pairings, fanfictions, chasing them everywhere and, good god, the stalking.

Kid alone has eight million stalkers.

***shudder***

And the next time you see a familiar object real life that you saw in the series, please, don't squeal on top of your lungs and buy it for your "collection."

Lastly, Maka is begging you to give her diary back. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Soul Eater Characters Protection Agency

P.S. No, Yura, we won't let you drag Kid back to your house.

* * *

**Well, drat. -_-**

**Anywho, 152 reviews! *hugs***

**Let's go for 170 this time, please?**


	25. For the Student Screening Committee 2

Dear Lord Death,

HE HAS CAUSED DAMAGE TO THIS SCHOOL! HE PUT YOUR SON IN THE HOSPITAL FOR DEATH'S SAKE!

Sincerely,

The Student Screening Committee

* * *

Dear Student Screening Committee,

*annoyed*

GET SCYTHE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!

Sincerely,

Lord Death

* * *

**Scythe is greyvss's OC. Sorry for theconfusion on the early chapters. **


	26. For grevyss 3

Dear Jacqueline,

What is your opinion on the SoulXJacqueline pairing? And do you think it could ever work?

Sincerely,

Greyvss (for the upteenth time in a row XD)

* * *

Dear grevyss,

…..

…

…

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

I have a pairing with Soul?

**I thought you and Harvar were a couple?**

Kim…shut up. I don't tease you about Ox.

**Meh.**

Anyway, I have a pairing with Soul?

Maka is so gonna kill me….

Sincerely,

Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupre

P.S. I HAVE A PAIRING WITH SOUL?

* * *

**She still won't believe me..*sigh***

**162 reviews! 8 more to go till my goal!**


	27. For Sierra Starcaster

Dear Lord Death,

I've been getting a lot of patients reporting to the infirmary as of late. Most have signs of severe head trauma, mostly caused by a Reaper-chop or a Maka-chop. Have you been Reaper-Chopping people?

Sincerely,

Sierra Starcaster, Medical Officer

P.S. Nygus is on a mission, and I trust Stein with a medical kit as much as I trust Spirit not to flirt with random girls.

P.P.S. It's either you're Reaper-chopping people or Maka's on a rampage. Again.

* * *

Dear Sierra,

Look, I'll make it short because I'm busy…..

MAKA DID IT!

**What? But I didn't do anything….**

**I saw you Reaper-chopping students for Kid because he said they were asymmetrical!**

Um…..

Sincerely,

Lord Death

P.S. I blame Kid for this…

* * *

**So that's why you chopped me this morning -_-**

**WELL, SORRY FOR NOT BEING SYMMETRICAL! NO ONE'S PERFECT, YA KNOW! *cries***

**Now…..*jumping up and down* 176 reviews?! Er mer ged, I love you guys! *hugs***

**Marshmallows? *offers everyone***


	28. For MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan

Dear Crona,

I hate your mom. Wait-she doesn't deserve the honor! So I will be your mom!

*drags Crona home*

Love,

MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan

p.s. call me Mina

p.p.s what gender are you?

P.p.p.s. do you like Maka?

p.p.p.p.s. no. the other type of Like.

P.P.P.P.P.S. If not, you can marry me. We're the same age.

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. BlackAngel-chan, Keep up the good work!

* * *

Dear Mina,

T-thank y-y-y-ou…*smiles*

Yours truly,

Crona

P.s. Okay, Mina.

P.p.s. I…I can't handle this..

P.P.P.S. Of…of course I like her…

p.p.p.p.s. O_O Um…

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I….I don't know….

* * *

**Crona, please, I know you're a girl…**

_He's a boy!_

***sigh* Maka, she's a girl!**

_BOY!_

**GIRL!**

Ah, their argument won't really stop there….

**Clam it, Kid!**

*sigh* review? 


	29. For Ashura

Dear Daddy,

DADDY! *jumps on him and hugs him tight*

How does it feel like to have a little Kishin daughter?

Love,

Ashura'sDaughter

* * *

Dear AD,

O_O…wow….I have a daughter?

Wait-who's the mother?

*hugs AD* Don't matter, I love ya! Together, we shall spread madness! Mwahahahaha!

Ashura.

* * *

***sweatdrop* Oh my god….**

**Anyway, 184 reviews? Um…**

**MARRY ME. **


	30. For Spirit and Stein (I say bye, bye)

Dear Spirit and Stein,

Are you aware that you guys are in a ship in this fandom?

AND I SHIPP IT SOOOOO HARD! You belllloooonnnggg together! My ship has sailed!

-Maddielove95

* * *

Dear Maddielove95,

What's a ship?

***explains* Stein, understand now?**

*laughs* Seriously? I'm in a ship with Spirit?

_*shudder* This is totally incest! Stein is my FRIEND._

Oh, Spirt…*pervert grin*

_*RUNS THE FRAK AWAY* YOU PERVERT! I'D RATHER GET DISSECTED._

Sincerely,

Stein and _Spirit_

P.s. Oh, Yura-chan~ can I dissect you?

* * *

**O_O HELL NO.**

**Anyway, *sniff* This will be the last letter before I come back after a few weeks or so. I might update from time to time, but not as regularly as before. School will start in two weeks and I'm gonna miss you guys!**

**YOU ROCK!**


	31. For FanFiction:Maka

Dear Fanfiction,

Seriously-Why do you keep pairing me with every single obnoxious guy out there?

First, there was Soul, who's a jerk and a jelly-fish head baka who can't handle a kick in the nuts.

Then there was Kid, the OCD crybaby.

And BlackStar, the wanna-be god and loudmouth with a big ego.

And did I see a CronaXMaka pairing? *Shudder* we are just friends, thanks for asking.

And seriously-Spirit and Stein?

Ew. No. Flipping. Way. Gross.

AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON EXCALIBUR!

Why must you do this to meeee?

Sincerely,

Maka

P.S. I am begging you, get me out of this hellish world of fandoms…

* * *

**SoMa! My OTP!**

**Seriously, sorry, Maka, but it's just how the fanfiction world goes…**


	32. For Fanfiction: Soul

Dear Fanfiction,

Not cool, you guys.

Why do you have to describe me as an uncool sixteen year-old with hidden feelings for my meister and I'm too shy to tell her my true feelings?

Seriously.

And why do I have pairings with the guys?!

I AM NOT GAY.

I AM AS STRAIGHT AS A RULER.

*shudder*

Why is there a JacquelineXSoul pairing? *blush* Maka is gonna be so mad.

**Erm, I hear she's dating Crona..**

...

*facedesk* and don't get me started on the SoulXBlair fics…

You guys made me sick…

Peace,

Soul.

P.S. There is no way I am wearing a maid outfit for Maka!

* * *

**A bendy ruler, perhaps *snort***

**Anyway, 229 reviews! You guys *sniff* make me soo happy!**

**Today, I am officially a cheerleader. I hate it -_-**

**I'd rather read than get tossed upwards. I am afraid of heights. *gulp***

**I love you, people!**


	33. For Fanfiction: Liz

Dear Fanfiction,

Yes, I'm afraid of monsters. And ghosts. And other horrible, supernatural beings in this planet.

BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M AFRAID OF MY OWN SHADOW.

I can be brave too, you know. I've been raised in New York and I'm as tough as nails!

I've been a badass, fashionable thief back then!

*sigh* and don't get me started on the SoulXLiz, KidXLiz, OxXLiz and LizXPatty pairings.

First off…what the heck you guys…

Patty is my SISTER. Soul is my bestfriend's almost boyfriend! Kid is my partner whose symmetry shit I can't really stand and Ox is a *shudder* nerd!

HELL NO.

You horrible, horrible people…I'm going to break a nail, get frizzy hair and bags under my eyes because of you!

So I'm going to the spa!

Ciao!

XOXO,

Liz "the Hottest Girl in the World" Thompson

P.S. Yes, that is my official title. Problem?

* * *

…**No, I don't have a problem at all, Liz.**

**Anyway, on my last letter, I said that I was a cheerleader, but I hated it right? So I just quit the squad because of, not one, but four reasons.**

**-My dad forced me to try out, since I took on gymnastics and dance as a kid back then.**

**-My idiotic brother pushed me off the roof two days ago and now my ankle is stuck in a cast for EIGHT WEEKS.**

**-I want some alone time with my books and the practice is interfering with that,**

**And lastly,I'M STILL AFRAID OF HEIGHTS.**

**So, au dieu to cheeleading and hello to reading :D**

**School will start in four days and I can't believe I'm going back to class with a cast and crutches -_-**

**BUT one good thing though-THANK YOU FOR THE 240 REVIEWS AND OVER 12,000 VIEWS. I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	34. For Fanfiction: Death the Kid

Dear Fanfiction,

Yes, I may be obssessed with symmetry, but thankfully I'm not like you barbarians.

Seriously. Whoever created the shipping of Death The KidXYour Mary-Sue OC is seriously disturbed and crazy.

The only girl I love is my mother….even though none of you have met nor seen her yet.

And may I just please point out that I am not ALWAYS obssessed with symmetry.

I'm just making this horrific world PERFECT.

Let's broach the subject of the so-called "Bromance" now, shall we?

No, I am not in love with Black Star. He's waaaay too assymetrical.

Nor am I in love with Soul! His scar, may I point out, is SERIOUSLY assymetrical and he needs to have that fixed.

And my partners are strictly off limits. They are like sisters to me, got that?

Now..

***makes everything assymetrical* **

O_O WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! *nosebleed then faints*

***evil laugh***

Sincerely,

Death the Kid.

P.S. I am going to make you pay, Yura.

* * *

***laughs* Yeah, right. What are you gonna do-make my room symmetrical? It's IMPOSSIBLE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, I'm back!**

**School has been kinda hectic lately, but luckily I made new friends! And they love anime as well. **

**And, as a bonus, MY ENGLISH TEACHER IS AN OTAKU! WOOHOO!**

**Last week, he came into class dressed as STEIN. XD He was threatening to dissect us if we don't listen XDD**

**I love my school, but the boys are immature idiots -_- HOW DARE THEY CALL MY SEBASTIAN GAY?!**

**I love Kuroshitsuji and no one AND I MEAN NO ONE insults it. Or else you're gonna end up in the hospital. **

**Peace~ Yura-chan~ :D or, A.K.A. Yang Xiao Long XDD  
**


	35. For Fanfiction: Patty

Dear Fanfiction,

YA!

I may be portrayed as an air-head, but puh-leeezzee! I'm smarter than you think, baka!

I outsmarted almost everyone in the series, ya know!

Blame it on my high sugar intake!

And, no, I no in love with Kiddo! He's mah meister, ya know!

And just because I'm from New York and did drugs back then doesn't mean I'm on crack forever..

And why I love giraffes isn't an issue! I FREAKING LOVE THEM THAT IS ALL.

GIRAFFES~

LEMME LOVE YOU OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FREAKING NECK!

Sincerely,

Patty

P.S. GIRAFFES~

* * *

**Oh, Patty ^_^**

**Why we love you is no mystery. **

**(Hey, that rhymes!)**

**OK, so it's only 21 days till my birthday….I'm turning fifteen! But I'm not ready to grow up just yet ;)**


	36. A RESPONSE TO A COMMENT

**Hey! Just a quick message, k?**

**This comment is from a guest: **We don't know each other how ever I like you, can we be best friends? You can call me Lori

**And my response: Sure, Lori! Just create an account here at Fanfiction and we'll talk over the PM! Sounds cool? Thankies! I'd love being your friend ^_^**

**XOXO,**

**Yura-Chan**


	37. For Fanfiction: Black Star

Dear Fanfiction,

HOW DARE YOU PORTRAY ME AS AN IDIOTIC LOUDMOUTH?!

YOUR GOD IS NOT PLEASED!

I AM THE BEST, THE GREATEST AND MOST AWESOME!

AND ONE DAY, I'M GONNA WAKE UP WITH A HALO ABOVE MY HEAD, HAHA!

I WILL BE YOUR GOD! I WILL SURPASS ALL GODS AND SAINTS!

And it was that one time I hugged Soul, big deal…

BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I AM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND! IT'S CALLED BROMANCE FOR A REASON!

AND NO, I DON'T LIKE TSUBAKI, I FREAKING LOVE HER!

_Um…*blushes*_

T-tsubaki?! *gulp*

WITH MY GODLINESS,

BLACK STAR

P.S. *embarrassed* Holy crap…

* * *

**Dude, you just used all of my ink for that….**

**Anywho, thanks for the 276 reviews and a whopping 20,000 views! XD I am so pleased: D**

**So now I am gonna make my Yang Xiao Long costume (RWBY) for Cosplay Mania, which will go down on October 5-6. Oh my god, the first episode was so EPIC :D**

**So my rant is over, byeeeeee!~**


	38. For Fanfiction:Tsubaki

Dear Fanfiction,

Yes, I am a calm and collected person.

I take care of my partner well; keep him well fed and safe from harm…

Even though he is terribly annoying, I will do anything for my dear Black Star~

BUT that doesn't mean we have a romantic relationship, you know!

He's a bit immature and a bit childish so I treat him like a brother…

Well, I DO like him, but..well..it's very complicated.

Shall I broach the subject of me and other yuri parings? Because that topic is seriously bugging me.

Maka and I are BEST FRIENDS.

Just because we're friends, doesn't mean we are, shall you say,

"Fuck-buddies".

And do not get me started on that little fan fic about me getting drunk and jumping on Black Star. No. Just..no.

Sincerely,

Tsubaki

PS. Seriously….a bunny costume?!

* * *

**Poor Tsubaki…she always gets harassed…**

**Anyway, I have news :D**

**Today is my birthday~ I'm finally *drumroll* FIFTEEN!**

**Yay~ But I still act like a five year old XD**

**And thanks for the 285 reviews~ That means a lot to me!**

**I freaking love you guys ^_^**


	39. For Fanfiction: Crona

Dear Fanfiction,

*reads all fanfictions*

B-but….I-I don't know h-how to de-deal with this…

**LET ME HANDLE THIS THEN!**

Pl-please R-ragnarok…d-don't…

**SHUT THE HELL UP, CRONA!**

**Listen here, uglies! Crona here isn't the baby you all knew! HE IS HEADSTRONG, GOT ME?!**

**WE'RE THE STRONGEST TEAMS HERE IN DWMA!**

**SO YA'LL BITCHES MOVE ASIDE!**

R-ragnarok…sh-shut up..

**I WILL NOT SHUT UP!**

**WANNA KNOW WHAT GENDER CRONA IS?! HERE! *Flips dress***

R-RAGNAROK! *blushes and covers up*

**SEE, A BOY? NOW SHUT UP!**

*sigh* I-I would l-like ev-everyone to-to know that…IkindalikeMakasobye!

Sincerely,

Crona and **Ragnarok**

**Ps. BITCH!**

* * *

***NOSEBLEED* Oh god…you're a boy?!**

**Anyway…happy 300 you guys! I feel particularly depressed right now…jesus…what happened to me last night must be the cause of all this…**

**Peace~**


	40. For Fanfiction: Jacqueline

Dear Fanfiction,

So, let me get this straight..

Even though I am a minor character in the series, I still get pairings?

Wow..

So..there's the SoulXJacqueline fics I've been seeing…

And also the HarvarXJacqueline fics..

Let me just say this, okay?

I HAVE MY OWN LIFE AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO PICK WHOEVER I DATE!

Seriously, I'm not like those bimbos you see out there!

I'm quiet, I'm caring and no, I do NOT have a "intimate" relationship with Kim!

Ugh.

You guys are driving me nuts…

Sincerely,

Jacqueline

P.S. NO, I DO NOT WEAR FLUFFY BUNNY COSTUMES FOR KIM'S ENTERTAINMENT

* * *

**Well…we pissed Jacqueline off. That's a good start.**

**So I just got released from the hospital and I'm still recovering from my wounds. (It's a VERY long story)**

**Anyway, R AND R?**


	41. For Fanfiction: Kim

Dear Fanfiction,

Yes, I may be a witch, but that doesn't mean I'm always casting spells on people I hate!

Come on, you all know that!

I'm nice~

And, for the record, the things I do to Ox are NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.

Sure, I always reject him and turn him down or even embarrass him in public, but that is so out of your area of caring!

Kapeesh?

All of those stories about me and him…*shudder*

I don't even LIKE him.

And for Jackie? No, I do NOT molest my partner!

Ew, that is just…ugh!

So, no, do not do this to me!

I WILL CAST A SPELL ON YOU!

Sincerely,

Kim Diehl

P.S. I AM NOT A LESBIAN!

* * *

**Oh, ahahahaa. Poor Kim. After what I just read about her and Ox…*shudder***

**But it was sweet~**

_YURA, STOP TALKING ABOUT IT._

**Why~**

_*glowering* If you don't, I'll turn you into a cat._

***Grins* Try me, Kim.**

_*turns Yura into a cat*_

**Meow~ *little white kitten***

_REVIEW!_

**Meow!~ (Bye!)**


	42. For Fanfiction: Ox

Dear Fanfiction,

Seriously.

The next time I see another fan fiction about me being a dunderhead, I am going to hurl you out of the window!

I AM SMART. I beat Maka Albarn on that test last year!

Give me a break, will you?

I may appear weak, but I'm strong too.

Plus *heh* I've defeated BlackStar once too, right?

**That's because you electrocuted him using me and you had the point at his butt. That is just gross, Ox.**

Oh shut up, Harvar. At least we won, right?

Anyway, yes I do love my angel, Kim.

And I'll do anything for her!

BUT I WILL NOT RAPE HER.

Jesus…are you guys INSANE?!

And what's this about a LizXOx fic I keep hearing about?

I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER.

I have my heart set on Kim and KIM ONLY.

SO SCREW YOU.

Sincerely,

Ox Ford

* * *

**Hehe, gomeni. **

**Ox, please…stop rolling on the floor with your knees tucked to your chin. It's not manly.**

**R&R?**


End file.
